


Was and will be again

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is imprisoned and Hannibal Lecter never existed. Or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was and will be again

”There is no Hanibal Lecter,” says Jack Crawford.  
“How can you say that?” asks Will Graham, pale in his prison garb. “He was your friend for years and he was my therapist and the Ripper.”  
“He never was,” says Jack. “You imagined him. “  
“No. He has a house, he had parties..Alana slept with him, Bedelia was his therapist..he killed Abigail Hobbs.”  
“Oh Will. I did not see him or go to his house.”  
“I couldn’t have imagined that fucking house or that man..he was real. I gave you his address, Jack.”  
“There is a house but doctor Burns lives there. He always has.”  
“There has to be documents, passports, and his papers for those journals..”  
“Nothing. Zero. Zilch. I looked.”  
“Did I imagine him?”  
“Yes,” says Jack sadly. “You killed Abigail and you couldn’t live with it. So you had to imagine a bogeyman who eats flesh.”  
“He was Lithuanian. He’s even a count,” says Will and chuckles darkly.  
“He is Dracula. A foreign count who dines on his victims.”  
“He is real. He fucked me. I still have his teeth marks on my neck.”  
“Will..that was Matthew Brown..he was fired for your affair..he’s lucky he didn’t go to jail for it.”  
“No. I may have fucked Matthew too, but those teeth were Hannibal’s.”  
“Will, Chilton says you are projecting..”  
“He would. I am not. Hannibal loved me.”  
“Your bogeyman is a side of you..”  
“Jack..he’s not.”  
“I’m sorry, Will,” says Jack and lowers his head.

*  
Alana shows up and says she can’t recall Lecter, her lover and mentor. Alana lives with Margot Verger.  
His house is doctor Henry Burns and Burns is a balding portly man in his sixties, not a sharp-cheekboned man with a razor smile.  
Will’s man is made of shadow and blood and he ate Will’s soul.  
Will is crazy and he is not.  
Schrödinger’s Will.  
Hannibal’s Will, always.

*  
Beverly and Alana take care of Will’s dogs. Alana took Buster and Winston and Beverly the rest.  
Will weeps with their loss.  
Alana says there is no Hannibal in any database.  
There is no Lecter family in Lithuania, only tales of a bogeyman with sharp teeth.  
His therapist was Burns.  
Will asks to see him.

*  
Burns looks responsible and safe.  
“Were you my therapist?” asks Will.  
“I was. Do you recall?”  
“No. It was him, Hannibal..”  
“Your man. Did you imagine him?”  
“No.”  
Burns eyes flash red for a second.  
“Hannibal,” says Will sadly.  
“You see what you wish to see, Will. You see what others cannot.”  
“I do. Will you leave me here to rot?” he asks.  
“That’s up to you. You can come with me.”  
“No other choices?”  
“No. We go together or not at all.”  
“Will they forget me too?”  
“In time. “  
“I will go with you, because I’m nuts.”  
“Such words, my Will,” says Burns and smiles.  
“Yours, always yours.”  
“Yes.”

*  
Will Graham disappeared from Chilton’s care. No one died, and no one found him.  
Jack hoped Burns would explain but he had moved.  
His neighbours did not know where.  
Jack felt a memory try to stir, but then it was gone.  
In the blink of an eye.  
Alana and Margot sat by their fire, and their minds struggled to recall Will.

*  
In warmer climates there is a man with razor-sharp smiles and his partner, a sad-eyed man with dark hair. They have dogs and cook many strange things.  
They have a girl with them, a delicate daughter with lovely eyes.  
What was will be again.


End file.
